


Day 02 - Demons

by Ikana



Series: Mink Week 2015 [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2, Mink Week, minkweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:51:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4844792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikana/pseuds/Ikana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Promt I used: </p><p>Demons:<br/>For every Angel, there are demons that it needs to chase away. What are the demons that hide inside Mink’s mind and heart during those dark and stormy moments? What memories, thoughts or actions haunt him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 02 - Demons

Like a trauma and as hard to deal with, yet even though it’s been so long ago the happening is far from being forgotten. Catching him up in his dreams and torturing him through life, Mink spends every single day remembering and praying, seeking forgiveness and protection from the sacred spirits.

Betrayal weights heavy on his heart, even now in days like these the burden feels like he had to carry the atlas of the world on his comparatively little shoulders. 

“It is like being wrapped in chains and at the same time ordered to keep living like before…”, Mink had once explained during his prayers. 

Free is who is able to dance wrapped up in chains. That is what the spirit of wisdom had replied in his dream after Mink had asked for help in his misery. Of course the day after he had thought about it almost the whole day, had written it down and turned the meaning, the words, even the letters and had tried to find a hidden hint. The conclusion however was only one – The meaning was not shadowed by mystical or even cryptic talk. It meant what it said. You’re tied up? Freaking dance. Keep going, keep working, keep living and achieve whatever goal is there to be worth reaching for! 

As he stared out of the window and inhaled the sweet smoke from his pipe Mink wondered if he had done this all right. Had he gotten lost during his walk, had he taken the wrong direction at some point? 

Opening his eyes slowly and blowing out the smoke that just had been filling his lungs he turned back. Skin pale as the moon herself was seemed to shine beneath blue strands of hair and not for the first time Mink wondered if he had done something critically wrong when he had started overpowering and using such a beautiful being for his own purposes. 

“No matter how difficult the hurdles are to take, Mink. Never forget who you are.” 

“As one of our tribe, we respect and worship life equally…”, he quietly continued the voice from his memories. His view slowly traced along elegantly falling hair, blue like night’s heaven and sensitive like nature’s balance. It was his fault Aoba looked so weak, so exhausted… 

Regret however had not to get him. This was the path he chose. Because of him his village had been destroyed. Because of him and only because of him his family, his friends, his folk had been extinguished. Within the reach of his ears he had heard his sister scream with a voice so shrill it might have shattered the spirits’ ears themselves. He had not been there as fire had killed the sacred sage, he had not done anything as their shaman had been stabbed to death. His people’s guts spilling from ripped open stomachs, their eyes gouged out and gathered in a pot at the very same place they celebrated the ceremony of Mink’s coming of age. Women raped, children torn apart by knives, his mother scalped in front of his very eyes just to get him to talk, to force the information out of him Toue was so obsessed with. 

If only he had never found that wounded man in the woods as he had been a child, if only he hadn’t helped him. If only he hadn’t spent the time with him until the sun kissed the day goodbye for a good night’s rest…

Sighing deeply Mink turned back and stared out of the window, took in the sight of artificial night sky within Platinum Jail’s walls and inhaled the smoke once more. This taste was all that was left from his home. 

“Dearest Deities of Nature, Life and Death, Heaven and Earth… I offer my soul, keep me in your hearts for I receive your company and shall never be alone. Stand by me and show me which path to walk, take my hand and lead me out of the labyrinth of life I have gotten lost within. Reassure me and help me forgive myself for all mistakes I have committed on my life’s walk by forgiving me…” 

One hand had been put on his heart. Cool air danced in and let his long, dark hair sway in the gentle rhythm of the welcomed artificial breeze. The taste filling his system, the cool air and the peaceful night helped him relax and give himself fully to the spirits he was praying to. 

Yet soon enough all this peace was broken as he bit his lip sharply. His head fell to the floor along with his sight and the pain from the bite expanded to his heart. Fire burned inside his mind and guilt fogged and maddened his senses. There was no forgiving! There was no mercy, not for the mistakes he had made! 

The man he had wanted to help had taken him along, had captured him after Mink had introduced himself as part of the tribe Toue had been looking for so badly. He had spilled it all! The possibility of manipulating minds by the substances and plants they owned, that some people in his village were capable of creating them! 

His eyes ripped open as the haunting demon sat down on his shoulder and hissed a quiet but so violent “Guilty” inside his ear! He had spilled it all, he had told them where they lived! He had been a child! A child, trying to help a wounded person! 

“Guilty!” the little devil hissed again. “Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. GuiLTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTY GUILTYGUILTYGUILTYGUILTY!”

A flashback of him being held down crashed down on him. Pain wrecked his consciousness, his fingertips tingled. GUILTY! 

His finger nails had been ripped out, one by one. He had no intention of talking? Those men, after learning about Mink’s origin had had their ways. 

Suddenly after another inhale of smoke his lungs stopped working. His head felt cold. “GUILTY!” echoed in his head so loud as memories of him being drowned in a small bowl returned. So icy had it been it had blocked all of his vision.

“Stand by me… Take me by the hand and lead me to a whole new world I will not regret living in… I offer my soul, keep me in your hearts. I regret my mistakes…” Then the prayer stopped once more. 

“Give me a new chance. May my resurrection be blessed by your grace, may my tribe arise again, as well as my family that is kept safe and warm in your embrace. May you all release them from their pain of death and may they feel nothing but warmth within the reach of your guarding aura…” 

Little by little, still word for word tension and fear left his body, left him regaining calmness again. 

As he had calmed a bit he turned back to Aoba, looking like he had suffered more than enough for that night. His eyes held nothing of the firm cold strength they usually did, no trace left of his glare as he looked down at the pale and fragile angel. Had his demons taken the better of him? Had he tried to force an angel into submission, an angel sent by the deities of his tribe in order to ease his pain? What other mistakes might he had made, what other chances might he have destroyed or even killed that the sacred powers might had given him in order to regain happiness? 

Feeling regret again he starting to listen to the little creature on his shoulder again that kept hissing words of soul destruction into his mind in order to break him entirely.

Slowly he got up, the silhouette of his body rising in front of the window like the sun would on the endless horizon of his flawless homeland. Step by step, quiet as a mouse he approached Aoba who drowned in such a deep slumber. Mink couldn’t but envy him somehow. This man’s destiny was not that much brighter than Mink’s own was, yet Mink was sure that he himself would never look so peaceful during his haunting dreams as Aoba did right now during his rest.

A low hum began to vibrate through the small room as Mink started to sing a song he had heard very long ago. He did not know where, he was oblivious to when. But the mood was so fitting for this single song, for those simple painful words… 

Leaving the humming be he sang it lowly to Aoba. 

“Reach out to touch me dearest dream of mine. Open your eyes. Say you’re alright. The glass shatters at the softest touch… Is there a soul beyond the shards…?”

His huge hands gently stroked along the little head and a warm feeling of memories engulfed his mind as he remembered feeling the same gentle happiness he did now as he had held his sister so dearly every time something had frightened her, every single time she wanted to cuddle, wanted to be with him.

“Warm tears sting my eyes as all of these sweet memories flood back to me… Reminising now… The sun will set beyond the cruel mountain range. I'll still be here. Begging your heart to beat…” 

Mink felt so pained right now and stopped during his song. One last wish was there for this existence of his that was bringing nothing but pain to others. One last wish he would mutter to the spirits before he would change back to being a better man. Someone worthy remembering the name of his tribe and someone worthy calling himself by that tribe’s name. 

“I offer my soul, keep me in your hearts… Protect him from my demons which I am incapable of controlling. Let him survive this living hell he is experiencing with me. Take Aoba in your hearts without pulling him from my grasp. His safety and his life secure are all I wish for…”

**Author's Note:**

> The song Mink sang is called “Beyond the Shards” from Kate Covington (aka Erutan Music, I’m a huge fan. Check her out on youtube) 
> 
> It was a coincidence I heard that song during the writing of this story and somehow I felt like Mink HAD to sing this as a sort of lullaby to Aoba. 
> 
> I hope this story made any sense?


End file.
